


Drabbleklok

by Splotcher



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splotcher/pseuds/Splotcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles for Metalocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbleklok

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Metalocalypse.
> 
> I think this is the last to be rearchived. Please leave comments, and I hope you enjoy!

1\. Introduction

Even now, he’s not quite sure how they met.

He’s sure Charles would know. He was their manager. He knew fucking everything.

But all he could remember was waking up one morning and having this meek looking guy in glasses informing they were actually getting money (real money! For food!) at their next show. And the one after that. They never went hungry again. After awhile the other guys realized he was hanging around and wanted to know who the ‘fuckin’ unmetal asshole’ was. And Charles said his name and that he’d been manager for the past ten shows.

It was kinda brutal. He probably was a ninja even then. The band had almost fired him on the spot, but then they learned they were playing at a huge venue the next night (fuck if he remembered which one) and they decided to fire him after. But he kept on bringing better shit to the table, and after awhile, the band stopped questioning him. Decided they liked him enough to keep him as Dethklok’s manager forever.

But he still wishes he could remember the first day he met Charles.

 

^*^*^^^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^^**^

2\. Love

Nathan thinks he may have been attracted to Charles the first time he stopped somebody from punching him in the face (douchebags). No, that’s not right. He was pissed that Charles stepped in. But then Charles proceeded to do some funky ninja shit and take down the guy and left him crying like a little girl in the street.

That was badass.

Later, it’s when Charles keeps up that ‘boys will be boys’ attitude when they destroy a government office (for the second time). Nobody wants to be Secretary of State in Finland anymore. He’s so fucking nonchalant about telling Finland that they can do nothing in retribution, and Nathan gets these weird little butterflies in his stomach. He knows then that he’s crushing on his manager.

Later, when he thinks Charles is dead, he refuses to let them change a single thing in that office, regardless of the fact that the lamps are charred beyond repair. He feels like his chest is being squeezed by some brutal, metal colossus.

And when he comes back, Nathan lets him know how much he missed his manager by punching Damien’s teeth in when he tries to attack.

He’s not sure where to go from here. But he thinks Murderface might be right.

Maybe love makes you gay.

 

*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^^^*

3\. Light

His office is covered in light. Not necessarily because it was dark. It was maybe fifteen percent due to darkness. The other eighty-five percent was happening right now.

“I can make more pieces than you!”

“I am bettings not! I ams champions ats the Charlie’s lamp smashing!”

He supposes that a few lamps are a small price to pay for the happiness of Dethklok’s lead singer and rhythm guitarist.

Besides, he already knew the lamps that shattered the best were the ones he kept in his room.

 

^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^

4\. Dark

He’s plain faced. Stuffy suits and ties. Unremarkable in context. But he is darker than he appears. Because no one rises to the heights he has in that short time without a few skeletons.

Oh, but such skeletons they were. And if people knew…well, they would have a choice to make. Because he was the type to turn his own skeletons into a message.

And he was not the type to leave ambiguous messages.

 

^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^

5\. Seeking Solace

 

Contrary to popular misconception, Dethklok does in fact, cry.

Usually in drama filled hissy fits with explosive cursing.

But he lets them, because temper tanturms are things he sees often, and often the boys will soon forget what they are angry about.

But every once in awhile, he will get the more quiet tears, in which he finds himself with a lapful of teary Norwegian, or wrapping a soothing arm around a blubbering Murdeface of Skwissgar, or having to calm down a crying singing Pickles.

But he is nicest by far to Nathan, who hardly ever cries, but comes seeking solace to him first.


End file.
